


i'll be the hoot if you'll be the growl

by SheOfBadIdeas



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheOfBadIdeas/pseuds/SheOfBadIdeas
Summary: Fig puts on her old cheerleading uniform.
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	i'll be the hoot if you'll be the growl

Ayda was neck-deep in her notes when she heard Fig exclaim, “oh my God.”

They were in Fig’s room in Mordred Manor, and Fig had been in the process of organizing the belongings in her closet. Ayda hadn’t actually seen her paramour in almost an hour, buried as she was under a pile of clothing and trinkets. The outburst was the first thing Fig had said in nearly as long, save for some mumbling and humming to herself—both of which Ayda found endlessly endearing.

“Is everything all right?” Ayda asked, wondering whether Fig had encountered something frightening, like maybe a spider. A small part of her hoped that Fig had, so that Ayda could vanquish it for her. Fig was so strong and independent, typically, that Ayda found herself craving the opportunity to prove her value as a partner.

“Everything’s fine!” Fig answered, though her voice sounded strained in a way that indicated that perhaps the opposite may be true. Ayda wasn’t confident in that assessment, but she had been working to be able to better pick up on those sorts of cues from Fig.

“Are you sure?” she asked, just to confirm.

“Ugh, fine, I’ll tell you,” Fig called from the closet, her voice muffled, “but you have to promise not to laugh, okay?”

“I would never laugh at you, Figueroth. I can draft a contract to that effect, if you’d—”

“No, no, I totally trust you,” Fig interrupted, peeking her head out of the closet, and Ayda stopped talking. “It’s just,” Fig paused and seemed to consider her words carefully, “okay, so, I found my old cheerleading uniform.”

“Cheerleading uniform?”

“Yeah, you know, like for Bloodru—oh wait, I guess you probably wouldn’t, growing up in Leviathan.” Fig looked up and to the side as she contemplated how to explain. “Um, basically, cheerleaders give Bloodrush players bardic inspiration, but while chanting and dancing and wearing cute little skirts? It’s a weird high school thing.”

“This does not sound like a thing you would do,” Ayda said plainly. Then again, Fig was frequently full of surprises. It was one of the things Ayda found so charming about her.

“I know, that’s why I’m a little embarrassed,” Fig responded, finally looking back at Ayda. Her cheeks were adorably pink. Well, pinker than they usually were, which was already quite pink. “It doesn’t really fit with my ‘cool punk girl’ image.”

“Everything you do is cool, Fig,” Ayda told her truthfully. “I’m sure that your cheerleading was equally cool.”

Fig laughed. “It really, really wasn’t, babe,” she paused and looked down, suddenly bashful, “I could…um, I could show you? Just so you know how lame it really was.”

Ayda was extremely serious when she responded, “I would love nothing more than to learn about your prior hobbies, Fig.”

Fig bit her lip and nodded, and Ayda could not help but stare at her mouth. “Yeah, okay. Gimme a minute.” She returned to the closet. After a couple of moments of clattering and shuffling, she reemerged in a red-and-white outfit that…truly did not cover much skin.

“Oh,” Ayda said, a little bit shocked by the sight of her. Not unpleasantly so. “And so you wore that and gave the players inspiration?”

“Well, kind of. We had these dance routines and chants that we would say to amp up the crowd, and _their_ cheers were supposed to inspire the players.”

“What kind of chants?” Ayda asked before she could stop herself, curiosity overtaking her. Fig grinned broadly in response and jumped into a stiff-looking position, with her feet together and her arms extended by her sides.

“Ready? Okay!” Fig punctuated her sentence with a clap. “The owlbears are on the prowl,” her arms now gestured wildly, forming odd, severe angles, “when I say hoot, let’s hear your growl!” Fig jumped and kicked, her skirt swishing around her thighs. “Hoot!”

Ayda said nothing.

“Babe, you’re supposed to say 'growl.'” Fig pouted, abandoning her severe posture in order to cross her arms over her chest.

“Oh! Growl, I suppose.”

“I can’t hear you,” Fig grinned at Ayda, her voice light and teasing. She returned to that strange, robotic stance before repeating: “The owlbears are on the prowl, when I say hoot, let’s hear your growl! Hoot!”

“Growl,” Ayda said quietly.

“Hoot!”

“Growl,” Ayda felt herself responding more quickly this time.

“Hoot!”

“Growl!” It seemed to explode out of her, and Ayda was taken aback by the force of her own voice. Fig absolutely beamed at her then, clapping her hands together and kicking her leg so high in the air that Ayda could see—well.

“Yeah, like that!” Fig laughed, but it was not an unkind laugh. It sounded musical and sweet, and Ayda’s mouth went completely dry.

The thing was, Ayda was still learning a lot of things. She was still learning all the words in the books that Jawbone gave her, and she was still learning how to be best friends with Adaine, and she was still learning what she was allowed to do with the frisson of heat that burned in her gut whenever she looked at Fig.

As she watched Fig laugh and dance around, skirt fluttering around her thighs, Ayda felt that familiar heat pull at the pit of her stomach. She struggled to put words to the things that she wanted. To touch, certainly. But it was so much more than that; there were so many things she felt like she needed all at once. It was overwhelming, but not in a way that Ayda found unwelcome.

Fig danced a little bit closer to her, taking a gulping breath to begin her chant anew. “The owlbears are on the—mmph.”

Ayda cut her off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around Fig’s waist and pulling her in close. She could feel Fig’s skin against her fingertips from where the end of her uniform’s top didn’t quite meet the beginning of her skirt, and Ayda found it all very welcome indeed. She could not quite believe that she was permitted this sensation, but she relished in it regardless.

As they pulled away for breath, Fig sighed against Ayda’s mouth. “Damn, babe,” she whispered, a grin pulling at the corners of her lips. “Hoot.”

“Growl,” Ayda said, leaning back in.

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot stop writing figayda today, i guess. here's another lil mini fic!  
> rubyofhouserocks.tumblr.com


End file.
